


宠爱

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Denathrius - Freeform, Multi, Renathal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 德纳修斯大帝为雷文德斯的创造者，他用自己的力量锻造了七枚勋章，分别给了他最信任的七个温西尔，这七个温西尔成为了收割者。而其中他最宠爱的就是他第一个创造出来的温西尔，被称为黑暗王子的雷纳索尔。但是随着心能的枯竭，某个罪魂的到来，雷纳索尔也查觉出了德纳修斯大帝的另外一面，作为主宰者的德纳修斯并没有杀死反叛他的雷纳索尔，反而是一次次的教育他明白更多的道理。我不知道这算不算父子文，所以标明一下，觉得不好的，请点叉。
Relationships: Denathrius/Renathal (Warcraft)
Kudos: 5





	1. 不听话

在那个罪魂被拉进纳斯利亚堡之前，雷纳索尔王子一直就是德纳修斯大帝最宠爱的温西尔——他会带着他的王子在雷文德斯的土地上走访，也会交给他如何驾驭温西尔及其他六名收割者的方法，当然，作为主宰者亲自创造的第一个温西尔，他还有着向大帝任性的权力。  
主宰者很慷慨的赐予了雷纳索尔王子统御勋章，这枚勋章蕴含的能量可以控制雷文德斯每一寸土地，也正是因为如此，雷纳索尔才会被称为“黑暗王子殿下”。

“为什么会对这个罪魂这么感兴趣？傲慢的罪魂有很多……”雷纳索尔十分不理解。  
“因为他十分强大。”德纳修斯把手搭在了他的肩头，“如果不是骄傲勋章给了指控者，我都想把这枚勋章在他赎罪后递给他。”  
“可指控者是掌管赦罪仪式的收割者，更需要有耐心的温西尔，这个罪魂看起来并没有什么耐心，而且他所犯下的罪恶，他根本没有意识到，说不定在赦罪大厅就被审判官直接判定去了噬渊。”雷纳索尔并不赞同主宰者的话，“指控者虽然有耐心，却仍然不会对无可救药的罪魂手下留情。”  
德纳修斯收回了搭在雷纳索尔肩头的手掌：“真正没有耐心的是你，我的孩子。”  
作为统御勋章的持有者，雷纳索尔明显感觉到了大帝的疏离，似乎是在这个罪魂之后，雷文德斯接受到的罪魂越来越少，开始面临心能匮乏的局面。

纳斯利亚堡。  
德纳修斯大帝正在发表演讲，要求雷文德斯的子民们交出自己贮藏的心能资源，由大帝统一调配，以缓解心能匮乏导致温西尔活力不足的情况——雷纳索尔却发现了蹊跷之处，就是大帝配给到平民的心能几乎没有，而对于藏匿心能、悄悄分发心能的温西尔，全部扔进了灰烬荒野，还尽可能的表现出了大帝对于犯错温西尔仁慈的一面，没有直接处死，而是让他们在圣光的沐浴中忏悔罪恶。  
疑惑在黑暗王子的心中发芽生根，也渐渐的与几位收割者交谈后，照管者和指控者慢慢地站在了他的一边，他们开始密谋以兵谏的方式，要求德纳修斯公平的配给心能，并且告知心能匮乏的真相。  
为了迷惑主宰者，雷纳索尔主动接近德纳修斯，甚至像大帝期待的那样，处罚那些“不听话”的温西尔——实际却是把这些温西尔编入了起义军，等到恰当的机会，一举攻破纳斯利亚堡。

十拿九稳的兵谏最终以失败告终，当德纳修斯命令石裔魔抓住雷纳索尔扔到自己面前的时候，冷漠又十分无情的主宰者抓住了黑暗王子的脖子提了起来：“你真是不听话。”  
雷纳索尔张了张嘴想说什么，却被主宰者打断了：“雷纳索尔，你是我创造出来的温西尔，拿着拥有我力量的统御勋章，你做的那些事情，我全部都看在眼中——等着你的反叛，定下你的罪名。”  
“德纳修斯……”黑暗王子艰难地喊出了主宰者的名字。  
“我需要的是听话的收割者，温驯的温西尔。”主宰者的脸上罕见地露出了失望之色，“可是你却做不到这两点。”  
雷纳索尔突然意识到什么，但下一刻他就被提在了空中，飞向了堕罪堡。

下方是深不见底的噬渊。  
德纳修斯站在堕罪堡的上方，脸上的表情未曾变化——顽石军团的卡尔将军就站在那里，手中提着照管者。  
“看来你已经知道我想做什么了，照管者。”主宰者转头问卡尔将军，“她的愤怒勋章呢？”  
“被她藏起来了。”卡尔将军回答。  
“扔下去。”主宰者冷酷地说。  
“是的，主宰者。”卡尔将军把照管者扔进了黑暗的下方——噬渊。  
“这是你诞生的地方，雷纳索尔。”主宰者从黑暗王子的胸前取下了统御勋章——放在手中把玩，将某些力量抽离，而雷纳索尔的脸上呈现出了痛苦之极的模样，他的双手双脚在不停地挣扎着——德纳修斯不仅拿走了他的统御勋章，还剥夺了他的使用权以及灌注的能量。  
软绵绵地垂着头，黑暗王子极其虚弱地看向主宰者，发现他的神情冷漠，全然没有平日宠溺的模样。  
“也将成为了你堕落的地方。”德纳修斯抓住他脖子的手骤然一松，“再见了，我的孩子。”

堕落……堕落……堕落。  
雷纳索尔从来没有想过德纳修斯会这么无情，他从堕罪堡诞生，又从堕罪堡堕入噬渊——  
佐瓦尔亲自迎接他而来，一个专门囚禁他的牢笼，还有一堆的折磨师。  
“欢迎来到噬渊，温西尔的黑暗王子。”佐瓦尔声音就像德纳修斯在向温西尔子民演讲时……那样的滑腻。  
“你与德纳修斯到底有什么样的交易？”黑暗王子终于想清楚自己在被扔进噬渊时所想到的东西——德纳修斯与噬渊有联系。  
“交易？”佐瓦尔看着牢笼里的雷纳索尔，“德纳修斯与我一直交好，可惜你这个不懂事的孩子理解不了他。或许，这些折磨师会让你理解他的苦心。”

如果说雷文德斯剥除罪魂的傲慢最为痛苦、灰烬荒野的圣光灼烧着温西尔最为可怖，那么与噬渊折磨师比起来，根本算不得什么——被折磨雷纳索尔如是想着。  
第一轮的折磨结束后，黑暗王子跪坐在地上，他虚弱地看着佐瓦尔。  
“温西尔的抗压能力不错。”典狱长命令折磨师退了下去，“我可以理解德纳修斯的心痛。”  
从灵魂深处的颤栗，让雷纳索尔没有力气去分辨佐瓦尔言语中隐藏含义，他看着典狱长带领着折磨师离去，派了看守者站在了牢笼外面。

“我的孩子，你得到教训了吗？”德纳修斯大帝的声音出现在雷纳索尔耳边，“佐瓦尔并不如我有耐心。”  
“德纳修斯！”黑暗王子的瞳孔收缩了起来，“你在哪儿！”  
“我在纳斯利亚堡，享受着子民的供奉。”主宰者十分诚恳地说，“佐瓦尔给我提供了教训你时的暗影影像。”  
“你……”雷纳索尔完全不知道自己能说什么了。  
“典狱长会定时汇报你的情况，我的孩子。”德纳修斯大帝轻笑了起来，“直到你遵从我的意志后，或许会仁慈地放你回来，毕竟统御勋章的持有者，是我最宠爱的温西尔。”

德纳修斯大帝的声音消失后，聚魂之河里饱受折磨的灵魂凄厉的尖叫声传了过来，在不见天日的噬渊里，分外凄凉。


	2. 暗无天日

典狱长佐瓦尔时不时会到雷纳索尔的牢笼附近转转，甚至还会给他带来一些照管者的消息。  
号称“雷文德斯活体图书馆”的照管者被丢进了聚魂之河里，接受着灵魂们的哀嚎，一声哀嚎都可以扰乱正常人的理智，更何况是聚魂之河里所有被丢弃的灵魂……照管者的身影在聚魂之河内时隐时现，她努力向雷纳索尔走去，又被哀嚎的灵魂打消了目标，也许在她失去理智后，她也会成为聚魂之河内哀嚎的灵魂。  
“我什么都做不到……”黑暗王子无力地看着在聚魂之河内挣扎的照管者，想伸出手臂去拉她上来，但很快噬渊内的折磨师就打断了他的念头，他们强迫雷纳索尔回忆起他所审判的灵魂，强迫他忏悔自己审判罪魂时的错误——就算是没有，也在灵魂的折磨下，慢慢地从精神中裂开了缝隙。  
傲慢、嫉妒、愤怒、欲望、贪婪、猎惧和统御。  
七名温西尔收割者的勋章带有的德纳修斯大帝的意志，他代表着被判往雷文德斯的灵魂身上携带的罪孽。  
照管者身负着贪婪勋章，而这枚勋章所带来的负面收益就是让她无法从聚魂之河之中爬上来，太多太多的灵魂想附在她的身上爬上来，尽管身为收割者的温西尔，也无法负荷如此多的重量。

照管者继续艰难地从聚魂之河里行走着，一步又一步地向着雷纳索尔走去。这成为了黑暗王子的动力——一个年长的温西尔，为了理想在饱受折磨的时候，仍然负重向前，他又有什么资格来放弃希望。  
“看来你仍旧坚持你的看法，雷纳索尔。”德纳修斯那滑腻的声音又一次在他的耳边响了起来，“你不想让照管者上岸吗？”  
“那是她的考验。”雷纳索尔气喘吁吁地回答，“你忘了你的初心了吧，德纳修斯！”  
“初心？”德纳修斯笑了起来，“你以为仲裁官、审判官、冬之女王和兵主，都是仁慈之辈？用你可怜的大脑冷静思考我的话吧，孩子。”  
声音消散之后，雷纳索尔的心神出现了一丝裂痕，他知道主宰者的话对他产生了很大的影响，那些看出来亲切又仁慈的永恒者，真的是像他们表面那样仁慈吗？  
不，我在顺着主宰者的思维往下思考，这是他对我施加的影响。  
雷纳索尔有些心惊肉跳——他没有想到德纳修斯对他的影响如此之深，而他尽管已经识破了主宰者的伪装，却仍然信任他的话语。

佐瓦尔不知道什么时候已经来到了雷纳索尔的面前：“小家伙看起来很沮丧。”  
雷纳索尔看着典狱长，几乎脱口而出：“暗影界的六位永恒者，究竟是怎样的人？”  
“怎样？”佐瓦尔的眼中闪过了不屑，“德纳修斯不是告诉你了？那个野心家对于永恒者的心思，了如指掌。”  
“我不相信你们所说的话。”雷纳索尔吼了起来，“你们本身都爱说谎，也会掩饰自己的真实想法！”  
“你不是也一样吗，小家伙？”佐瓦尔轻蔑地说，“德纳修斯应该没有那么傻，将自己的孩子养成对世事无知的废物。”  
“我只是一个没有忘记初心的温西尔！我……”  
“最初的暗影界只有噬渊！”典狱长打断了黑暗王子的话，“六个永恒者都是在噬渊诞生，我们无法杀死对方，但是却无法阻止某些人起了别样的心思。德纳修斯，总是满口的仁慈，至于其他人……”佐瓦尔骤然住了口，“还是让德纳修斯告诉你，所有的真相吧。”

折磨师开始折磨起黑暗王子的灵魂，但他的灵魂却坚持了下来，他的心中有无数的疑问……他要坚持下来，最终找到逃离噬渊的办法，这样他才有资格站在德纳修斯的对面，质问他真正的目的，质问他噬渊的真相。

主宰者的意志光临了噬渊，却没有出现在雷纳索尔身边，他信步来到了佐瓦尔的面前。  
“很难得你会来到这里。”典狱长亲自沏了一壶暗影茶，给主宰者倒了一杯。  
“命运的齿轮已经开始转动了，佐瓦尔。”主宰者接过暗影茶闻了闻，“很可惜我不能在你这里喝下这杯茶。”  
“仲裁官早已经昏迷了。”佐瓦尔端起了茶杯喝了一口，“你的孩子似乎很不听话。”  
“我第一个作品。”德纳修斯并没有接话，“我在他身上倾注了某种我认为不应该存在的感情。”  
“所以你才把他送到我这里？”典狱长面无表情地看着主宰者，“你不怕他彻底成为一个无助之魂，最终被扔进聚魂之河，成为噬渊的养料？”  
“那样就可以斩断这种情感。”主宰者的面容严肃，不像是在开玩笑，也违背了他平时拿腔拿调的作风。  
“我以为你没有诚实的时刻。”佐瓦尔又喝了一口暗影茶。  
“诚实？在暗影界有必要吗？”德纳修斯的意志渐渐远离，“纳兹格雷姆的报告应该快来了，也许我们就可以知道怎么对付，转动命运齿轮的那个人。”  
“哼。”  
典狱长冷哼了一声。  
德纳修斯大帝表面上是与他商量事情，更多的却是要求他对雷纳索尔手下留情。  
“特殊的感情？希望我来斩断？”佐瓦尔喃喃地说，“说不定雷纳索尔是你的惊喜呢，德纳修斯……也许，被囚禁的滋味，会在你的身上，上演。”  
站起身走向了聚魂之河，他打算好好招待一下黑暗王子——至于另外的温西尔，也许应该让他们团聚一下，毕竟相互的折磨才是致命的。


	3. 噬渊行者

照管者终于从聚魂之河里爬了出来，她一步一步地向雷纳索尔走去，却被渊誓折磨师处处折磨，消磨着她的意志……黑暗王子分出自己不多的意志帮照管者抵抗。

佐瓦尔还是例行过来看看雷纳索尔，甚至让折磨师把折磨的时间延长了，直到有一天典狱长怒气冲冲地离开了，走之前他说他要抓小老鼠。

被典狱长带走了大部分的兵力，看守雷纳索尔的人员少了许多——一个凡人闯进了这里，直接杀死了他的看守人，摸出了钥匙打开了牢笼：“是指控者让我来救你的。”

“请你也救救照管者，她就在不远处。”黑暗王子看着那个凡人，猜想他是佐瓦尔口中的“小老鼠”。

凡人很快就答应了——他把照管者带了回来，又拖着他们跑向佐瓦尔的坩埚，唯一一个能从噬渊逃出的地方，那个永远不会点亮的道标石，被凡人点亮，顺便带他们离开了噬渊。

站在堕罪堡的废墟上，黑暗王子看到了西塔尔——但他已经被称为“疯公爵”了。

“我回来了。”雷纳索尔向他的追随者说，“我们现在给主宰者一点教训。”

灰烬荒野上常年不散的圣光被反射到了纳斯利亚堡，雷纳索尔仿佛听到了那群温西尔贵族的惨叫声，他用手抚摸着德纳修斯送给自己的佩剑：“沃帕莉亚，我们要去找主宰者了。”

沃帕莉亚跳动了两下后，当是回复了雷纳索尔。

纳斯利亚堡。

雷纳索尔抬头看着这座主宰者为了享乐而建立的城堡，曾经他也属于这里的一员，尤其是收割者之庭上，他享受着德纳修斯的宠爱，成为高高在上的黑暗王子，是仅次于主宰者的第二位。

现在他却带领着凡人和德莱文将军、指控者、照管者，对纳斯利亚堡进行突袭，告诉主宰者，自己回来了。

主宰者观光园。

德纳修斯大帝似乎在注视着什么，而雷纳索尔则被狼狈地追逐着，他看着主宰者，手中的沃帕莉亚跳了起来，剑指德纳修斯。

“德纳修斯！”黑暗王子明白了沃帕莉亚的意思，他向主宰者冲去，像是要证明什么一般。

德纳修斯大帝显然早就知道雷纳索尔的到来，蕾茉妮娅从背后自动跳出，按照他的心意向黑暗王子刺去，一下、两下……即使沃帕莉亚格挡了两下，但大部分的伤害还是让雷纳索尔的冲锋慢了下来，当他到达主宰者的面前时，他跪了下去，一如从前那样，温驯地听着德纳修斯的训诫。

“这就是你英勇的背水一战？”脖子被抓了起来，主宰者冰冷地看着自己的造物，自己曾经最宠爱的温西尔，赐予他黑暗王子殿下头衔的雷纳索尔：“这么多年来，你一直惩罚着傲慢的灵魂……但你不仅没有学到教训，还堕落为他们的一员。你真是一点都不听话。”提着黑暗王子走了几步，主宰者冷冷地说，“不过你还算走运，能够亲眼见证这片美妙景象的诞生。”走上悔罪之桥，两旁的石裔魔雕像在坍塌，“心能的确无比珍贵，因为他们都是从下贱的灵魂身上辛辛苦苦压榨而来。这些心能会为被流放者铺平道路，让他重掌大权。等到他重获自由的那一天，一切都会按照他的意志被清洗干净。在这般变迁的洪流中，有一股势力终将统御一切——就是死亡。”主宰者停了下来，眼睛里含着一种别样的情绪，既是看着雷纳索尔又并不是看着黑暗王子，“死亡以及帮它赢得胜利的那些功臣。”

“会有人阻止你的，德纳修斯。我就算——”莫名的，雷纳索尔感到心痛——这就是从他诞生起教授他一切的主宰者，他以为德纳修斯会守护雷文德斯到永远，但他从来不知道主宰者有如此的野心，如此的权力欲——因为他把他的力量分散在了七枚勋章之中，他应该是完全公正完全公平完全没有野心和权力欲，但他却拥有了这些。

脖子上的束缚收紧了一些，主宰者露出了毫不在意地表情：“嘘——不要说话，好好看着。”

完全坍塌的雕像和崩碎的悔罪之桥后面，是庞大的心能，它们一股脑地向噬渊涌了进去，形成了一条巨大的红色洪流。

松开的手掌，雷纳索尔像一滩软泥一般躺在地上，他努力地抬起头，看着他曾经最尊敬的存在。

“记住，这个，教训。”德纳修斯居高临下地看着他，化身为心能回到了他的宫殿。

清醒过来的雷纳索尔被带回了堕罪堡，他看着那个带他从噬渊里逃出的凡人，决定了一件事情——和这个凡人结盟。

“是的，我看到了你身上的潜力。”黑暗王子如是说，“你是唯一一个从噬渊逃离的人，我想借助你的力量……”

将凡人打发走之后，雷纳索尔陷入了长久的思索。他发现他无法向主宰者真正的刀剑相向，即使沃帕莉亚曾经激励他这样做，在德纳修斯大帝面前，他还是会跪下聆听主宰者的教诲……长久以来，雷文德斯运行的方式，面对大帝时的不可违背，都是压在他身上的重担。雷文德斯是判罪的场所，每一个温西尔在诞生之初就存在着原罪，他们理应为自己的罪责而工作，理应为雷文德斯的运行压榨心能，理应向德纳修斯大帝效忠。

沃帕莉亚用剑背蹭了蹭他的脸，让他想起了德纳修斯与蕾茉妮娅，他轻声地对沃帕莉亚说：“你会一直站在我身边？”

“是的。”沃帕莉亚回答，“我要打倒蕾茉妮娅，让她知道谁才是雷文德斯第一把圣剑。”

雷纳索尔笑了起来，他看向忙碌的凡人，指控者、照管者、德莱文将军和那些慢慢聚拢在他周围的温西尔、石裔魔……当你并不是你自己，而是成为羊群的牧羊人，你就必须要为他们着想，为他们撑开羽翼，脱离德纳修斯的庇护，建立起来自己的王庭。

“灰烬王庭该建立起来了。”


	4. （四）德纳修斯大帝

“从雷文德斯建立之日起，嫉妒、恐惧、欲望、愤怒、贪婪、骄傲、统御七种勋章分别赐予七个温西尔所得，既是他们力量的来源，也是他们所掌管的罪魂惩罚方式。但是每一位温西尔都无法接收多余的徽章。”顿了一下之后黑暗王子似乎想到了什么，他转向凡人说，“也许可以将勋章融合在一起……但是雷文德斯缺少这样的工艺，制造过程也不能在主宰者监督下进行，德莱文将军会带你去往另外的地方。”  
凡人带走了几枚勋章，雷纳索尔陷入了沉思——  
曾经，德纳修斯告诉过他，暗影界有六个永恒者掌管，只是佐瓦尔误入了歧途，才不得不被流放到噬渊，锁在那里永远不得放出……暗影界一开始只有噬渊，而噬渊分为六块势力。最终随着佐瓦尔被囚禁在噬渊的最深处，他们五个永恒者或是自己创造或是从噬渊分裂出大陆，形成了晋升堡垒、炽蓝仙野、玛卓克萨斯、雷文德斯和奥利波斯。而这五块势力维持了暗影界的平衡，让每个生物自出生到死亡，都安排好了一切。  
以前他信任主宰者，相信德纳修斯所说的一切，但现在主宰者并未替雷文德斯打算，他满心满眼的都是与流放者夺取更高的权力。  
进入雷文德斯的灵魂，从出生起就带着原罪；堕入噬渊的灵魂，从出生开始就被规划好了一切，而奥利波斯仲裁官昏迷之后，无论什么样的灵魂，只有噬渊一途，就好像德纳修斯所说的——最初的暗影界。

“你在想什么，黑暗王子。”指控者款款而来，“灰烬王庭已经建立起来了，我们需要一次令人满意的茶话会来联络大家，这，正是殿下所擅长的。”  
雷纳索尔看着指控者，叹息了一声：“是该举办茶话会了。”

请柬送了出去，属于灰烬王庭的第一次茶话会就办了起来——基于以往的名声，一些支持雷纳索尔的温西尔贵族和一些中立的贵族，都过来参加了这次茶话会。  
可口的暗影茶，充满力量的决斗，还有丰富的罪魂审判仪式，让这场茶话会格外成功。  
恍惚间，在宾客间穿插的雷纳索尔仿佛看到了德纳修斯懒洋洋地举起了心能酒杯，一边啜饮着心能，一边微笑着看着他，甚至还举起酒杯向他示意。  
“德纳修斯……”黑暗王子喃喃低语。  
“主宰者已经很久没有举办过茶话会了。”一个温西尔贵族说，“我格外怀念那些年的茶话会。”  
“哦，是吗？”雷纳索尔露出了微笑，“因为茶师不在了——西塔尔的茶艺很棒。”

茶话会结束后不久，凡人就带着一个崭新的王冠递给了他：“这个王冠里蕴含着德纳修斯的力量，他的意志已经在晋升堡垒的忠诚神庙内清除了。”  
沉甸甸的王冠压在手上，雷纳索尔感受到了巨大的责任，他把王冠戴在了头上，属于雷文德斯本身的力量冲刷着他的身体，他完全不敢动弹，等待着冲刷结束。  
“欲戴王冠，必先承其重。”  
德纳修斯曾经的话语就那样出现在了耳边。  
那时候他还是主宰者最宠爱的温西尔，统御勋章的持有者，他问过主宰者——为什么他要和别人一样拿着勋章而不是属于王子的王冠？  
德纳修斯罕见地严肃起来，他对雷纳索尔说了这句话。  
现在，我戴上了王冠，扛起了属于自己的责任。  
德纳修斯，我不应该反抗你，因为你是我的主人，是我的主宰者；但你背叛了你的造物，你要拿你的造物做交易。即使雷文德斯的子民带有原罪，但我们都应该让他们做出正确的选择，赎罪与获得救赎。

“从现在开始，我们要去纳斯利亚堡讨伐德纳修斯，推翻这位雷文德斯的主宰者，释放心能供温西尔使用！”雷纳索尔召集了起义军，“现在灰烬荒野的圣光照耀在纳斯利亚堡，德纳修斯的统治必将被终结！现在噬渊行者来到了我们的身边，我相信，这场战争必定会胜利！现在，向纳斯利亚堡进发！”  
才刚刚进入纳斯利亚堡，雷纳索尔就听到了那个熟悉的声音——  
“啊，欢迎。我已经恭候各位很久了。”优雅的腔调里含着轻蔑，“我想，应该没有人缺席吧。”  
“没有，我们是来推翻你的统治，主宰者。”黑暗王子向前走了一步，大声地回复着主宰者的话语——迎接他的，是更为轻蔑的声音。  
“雷纳索尔，我给你上了那么多的课，你依然摆不正自己的位置。”伴随着主宰者的“啧啧啧”声，优雅的声音再次响起，“真是令人失望透顶。”  
“是你摆不正自己的位置，你已经忘记了你建立雷文德斯的初心！”雷纳索尔高声说。  
“我宽恕你闯入纳斯利亚堡的罪过，因为你依然是我钦定的王子殿下。”德纳修斯的身影出现在阳台上，“的确，你留下了一路的烂摊子……既然你这么喜欢打打闹闹，我这位笨重的朋友很乐意为你效劳。是的，就交给你了。”主宰者转身进了房间。

随着震耳欲聋的脚步声，一个巨大的泥仆出现在雷纳索尔面前，黑暗王子认出这个笨重的家伙，是德纳修斯大帝专属泥仆，出生于纳斯利亚堡脚下的淤泥地基。  
举起了帕沃莉亚，雷纳索尔王子压下了自己的恐惧，他要战胜德纳修斯大帝，就必须要反抗到底。  
“不要害怕，我会帮你打败他的！”帕沃莉亚高声地说，“我要打败蕾茉妮娅！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作为一名自幼就接受人人平等教育理念，以及数千年来“王侯将相，宁有种乎”中国历史精神的人来说，对于西方的血统和贵族就很难理解，尤其是对于人类出生就带有“原罪”更难理解（挠头，毕竟“人之初，性本善，性相近，习相远”）。  
> 这造成了我在完成第三章和第四章时的难度——按照西方的思维，雷纳索尔的反抗实际上是增加他的负罪感，尤其是雷文德斯本身就是一个赎罪场所。  
> 最后这些深层次理念的冲突才是我创作此文的难点。但好在，这文快结束了。


	5. （五）记住这个教训

“你们自以为与众不同、天赋异禀，但在这里你们将学会谦恭。”德纳修斯打开了大门，眼睛扫过雷纳索尔，嘴角挂着微笑，“尽情挣扎吧，汝等只在推迟必然的命运。”  
“我不会屈服于你，德纳修斯。”雷纳索尔昂起头看着主宰者，“我会为雷文德斯而战！”  
“真是老套的令人厌烦！不过依我看来，失败就是汝等的命运。”蕾茉妮娅已经出鞘，剑指雷纳索尔，“继续负隅顽抗，汝等必将受到永世折磨！”  
“不要再说下去了，主人！”蕾茉妮娅暴躁了起来，“我有一个好主意，让我们把他切碎吧！”  
“啊，确实是个好主意。”德纳修斯点了点头，“就让我仁慈地把这些跟随雷纳索尔……头脑简单、四肢发达的生物，砍了吧……用他们的骨头为我们的晋升之路铺路。该怎么做呢，让我想想？”  
“求——求——你——了，主人！”蕾茉妮娅发出了高亢叫声，“我已经很久没有享受切碎对方的快感了！让我把他的尸体穿起来，然后切碎他！砍碎他！或者把他……”  
“冷静一点，蕾茉妮娅。打断别人的思考……是不礼貌的行为。”主宰者抬起了手，“我会帮雷纳索尔和他的追随者进行赎罪，等他赎罪之后，你就撕开他的身体，让他再次尖叫着前往噬渊。”

“我不会让你撕碎我的主人！”沃帕莉亚尖叫了起来，“你这个垃圾！”  
“你才是垃圾，沃帕莉亚！”蕾茉妮娅剑尖朝下，“当初你就败在我的手下，才会被主人送给雷纳索尔！如今你与你失败的主人，都会被我砍碎！主人，我要去砍碎他们！”  
“去吧，蕾茉妮娅。”主宰者居高临下地看着黑暗王子，“那么，雷纳索尔，准备好接受忏悔了吗？”  
“接受忏悔的是你，德纳修斯！”黑暗王子松开了沃帕莉亚，骄傲的剑锋抵住了蕾茉妮娅。  
“我不再会让你伤害雷纳索尔！”火花四溅间，两柄剑抵在了一起。

“居然学会反叛了。”德纳修斯的目光落在沃帕莉亚的身上，“看来雷纳索尔也是被你蛊惑了？”  
“并不是。”雷纳索尔开启了王冠，“是雷文德斯的现状促使我这样。”  
由骄傲、猎惧、贪婪、欲望四枚勋章打造的王冠爆发出了惊人的力量，甚至击伤了主宰者的手掌。  
“晋升堡垒居然会多管闲事！”德纳修斯显然有些愤怒了，“作为一名温西尔，应该听从主宰者的话语！”  
“在主宰者丧失了他的初心之后，雷文德斯需要一个公正的牧羊人。”黑暗王子回答，“灰烬王庭会代替主宰者……”  
“你太小看我了，雷纳索尔！”蕾茉妮娅突然飞了回来，向着黑暗王子刺去，而沃帕莉亚也飞了过去，再度挡住了蕾茉妮娅的进攻。只是这样的攻击时间太过巧合，雷纳索尔很快就感觉到了大帝的灵魂攻击，那种攻击是要他臣服在主宰者的脚下，洗去自己的反叛精神。  
“我不会再臣服于你！”雷纳索尔再次开启了王冠的力量，驱逐了德纳修斯大帝的影响，他看着主宰者，回忆起他教导自己的过往，融入了王冠的力量，最终让主宰者化为了一滩精华。  
“不——”蕾茉妮雅发出了尖叫，她矗立在那滩精华上，疯狂的吸收起来，“你会没事的，我的主人！”  
雷纳索尔看着蕾茉妮雅，等她吸收完毕之后，直接拿了起来——  
“别碰我，你这个肮脏的叛徒！”  
“我会把他带到一个合适的地方。”雷纳索尔冷漠地说。

堕罪堡。  
利兹拉散发着让温西尔感到惧怕的圣光，而蕾茉妮雅则被束缚在地上，泥仆在雷纳索尔的命令下，将镜子对准了她。  
“你曾经说过，雷文德斯是坚不可摧，而我们也同样如此。”雷纳索尔的声音平静，像是平时一样，“是时候提醒你一下，雷文德斯的使命。”  
“你不能把我困在这里！”德纳修斯的声音从蕾茉妮雅中发出，“我是永恒的！是你的主人！我即是……雷文德斯！”  
圣光淹没了主宰者的吼声，雷纳索尔却转过头，对着他曾经的主宰者说：“记住这个教训。”头也不回踏入镜子中，雷纳索尔回到了灰烬王庭。  
雷文德斯属于德纳修斯，而现在他却囚禁了他的主宰者……但他不能表现出任何异样，因为他将掌控雷文德斯。  
“先把其他几个勋章找到吧。”他对着照管者和指控者说，独自走到黑暗中，去看望那个被他们救出来的灵魂。

傲慢。  
从内到外散发的熟悉气息，让他想到了德纳修斯，想必这个灵魂被主宰者灌注了不少心能，就像蕾茉妮雅的出现。手指抚过沃帕莉亚，他静悄悄地离开了——这个灵魂，指控者会对他进行救赎。

嫉妒，统御。  
两枚勋章拿到手中后，德纳修斯大帝的声音在他的耳边响起，诱惑着雷纳索尔：“你知道那些勋章的作用，也知道我的力量，与我合为一体……”  
指控者的手搭在了雷纳索尔的肩头，打断了主宰者对他的蛊惑。  
“属于主宰者的时代已经过去了，雷文德斯现在属于灰烬王庭。”雷纳索尔对着指控者说，把最后的勋章放好。

处理好公务之后，雷纳索尔偶尔也会通过镜面来到德纳修斯的囚禁之地，他通常是一言不发地站在那里——仿佛是在诞生之后，德纳修斯大帝站在这里，对他讲述着雷文德斯的使命，向他训诫那些不能触碰的规则，而他……最终站在这里，沉默地看着被囚禁的主宰者。  
后悔吗？  
不。雷文德斯本来就是有罪之人的忏悔之地，他们就应该履行自己的职责，而不是拿雷文德斯去交易。  
“我会让雷文德斯再次成为忏悔之地，审判那些有罪的灵魂……”他的喃喃自语引来了德纳修斯讥讽的笑声。  
“雷纳索尔，你还是太天真。”


End file.
